Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 26
This part will take you through the forging of the Phantom Sword. Zauz's Island and Jolene's Last Stand Now that we're outside Mutoh's Temple, head back through the labyrinthine passageway of the Isle of Ruins and rejoin with Linebeck on the ship. With all three pure metals in our possession, let's set course for Zauz's Island, using the Cyclone Slate to warp to the Northwestern Sea south of the island. Zauz will take the metals from Link and begin work on forging the sword. This will take some time, so let's go back to the dock. Around this time, the mailman will come with a message for Link from Jolene, demanding revenge and a showdown. Linebeck will think it's crazy for Link to accept the challenge, but then he realizes this will get her off his back for good if Link accepts the challenge. Getting back on the boat, set an intercept course to rendezvous with Jolene's ship. Eventually the two ships will meet, and Linebeck will go back into hiding in a crate while Jolene confronts Link in the ship's hold. She claims that she has improved her fighting skills, but we find out that they have not changed; Jolene will still continue to lunge, giving you an opportunity to dodge and strike her from the back. Again when the two of them lock swords, quickly rub the stylus back and forth to knock the sword out of Jolene's hands. The fight won't end just yet, though, as Jolene picks up her weapon for one last attempt. Again dodge her lunge and strike her from the back. Jolene will finally give up and leave the ship with some parting words for Linebeck. He will come out of hiding and tell Link and Ciela about his history with Jolene, but Ciela is disgusted to hear that Linebeck stole some treasure for her. With Jolene out of our way for good, let's return to Zauz's Island. By this time, Link will see that the blacksmith has beaten the combined metals into a blade that has no handle. Zauz will tell us to bring it to Oshus so that he can add the Sands of Hours to the blade. Return to Mercay Island Set a course for Mercay Island and return to the house where you met Oshus. He will now test the blade for himself and see that is satisfactory for the job of slaying Bellum. Oshus will now ask Link for the Phantom Hourglass, and no sooner does Link pull it out that Oshus grabs it and uses his magic to combine the hourglass and the blade together to form...the Phantom Sword!!! Now we're ready to enter the Temple of the Ocean King one last time and defeat Bellum who resides in it. Before Link and Ciela leave, Oshus tells the fairy spirit that she still has powers yet to be discovered that will allow her to harness the power of the hourglass. Ciela feels uncertain, but Oshus tells her that Bellum also has the power to drain memories from people, and that her memory was drained when she was attacked. He is certain that Ciela will regain her memories when Bellum is defeated. NEXT: Our final visit to the Temple of the Ocean King. Category:Walkthroughs